The Past Hurts
by FireNeiko
Summary: My 1st fic. It sux and I really shouldn't post it here because it's trash that needs some major revising, but here we go. Hilde's an orphan that was thrown on the streets, but when she finds an unexpected family, what are the consequences? I suck these.
1. Default Chapter

All right. I'm being a very bad girl today. I'm going to start this one before I finish the other.let me see, THREE, no.make that FOUR stores I have to finish. So here goes. It'll be a short one. And to those that want to hear my others, I will be working on them this weekend. I've been swooped with homework. You junior High schoolers know 'bout that. : P Well it's just a flic 'bout Hilde's past. Read on Oh worshiped reading one(s).  
Fire~Neiko=^:~= Disclamer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Hilde, or Duo or anything or that matter.. Ok now we're on the same page.  
  
I just sat there. In the lonely, cold, dark room. Not a friend in the world. There were spider webs hanging from the sealing, mold growing on the walls. I lived here in this miserable little excuse for a church. It was abandoned, that's why I lived here. It was abandoned.just like me. My name is Hilde Shpiker. and this. is my story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was born on colony 3493 in the L2 area. I have no parents. I've lived on the streets my entire life. When I was about 6 I was taken in by a grouchy old lady who owned an orphanage. I hated it there. It was a boy's orphanage. The lady only felt sorry for me. I hated it when people thought I was helpless. They kept me like a little kitchen slave. To tell ya' the truth, I'm not really a good cook. Bottom line, I can't boil water. Hell I can't make milk go sour. ~_~;;; They would stuff me in a little closet when someone came to adopt a boy. Then when I was 9 I finally got the courage to run away. About a week later I sneaked by the orphanage to check up on things. To see if any of my guy-friends actually missed me or even knew I was gone. When I got there, I herd the head of the place talking about me in that hell of a kitchen I were I had spent most of my life as I remember.  
  
"That pathetic little kitchen girl didn't belong here anyway. We need not worry about that worthless soul. No need to cry over spilt milk. You are a much better cook anyway Bethany." She said looking over at a young girl with a white apron on and long wavy golden-brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was the vision of beauty. The perfect little kitchen girl. It just made me think about my own hair. It was short, un-taken care of and spiky, unworthy for a girl to have. I could well pass for a boy. Half the time I was. I never wore a dress or earrings. All I had to do was put on a baseball cap and mask my voice and I'd fit right in.  
  
I left that god-for-sackin' place as soon as possible and hopped a shuttle to the next colony. There I met up with a band of orphans. They welcome me in with open arms. It was a little too welcome. I was the only girl. Before long I found my place in the pack. Lucky for me it was at the top. I mapped out our little scavenges. Sometimes running amuck at the military space force bases. That was always fun. Another surprising thing was that I was the second oldest of the clan. Except Solo, the head of the band, and another boy my age. I never learned his name; I guess he didn't have one. I was well respected there, the little ones all looked up to me. The other two respected me too. For who I was, not by what I was doing or going to do or be. There was probably the place I was actually loved. All the little kid looked up to me for convert and protection, the other two protected me. They never let me or some of the younger kids come to a fight. Which was quit often. I was the one who made up the plans like I said, the guys were very unorganized and were amazed at my skills when it came to organization. There was the secret that made it all. Most people (people with houses and jobs) thought I was a guy and didn't have the skill to make some thing completely crazy, like running amuck at a military base, and make it look so organized. I well passed for a guy too. The little guys would all giggle when we would go into a guy's only place or some other place were girls weren't allowed. That was my reputation. The only place I hadn't been was the men's bathroom. ~_~;;;  
  
But that was my life for a while. Just hanging with the guys. They were like brothers to me. Teasing me a little, but cheering me up when I was down. That was my goal in life. That is.until IT struck the colonies. A horrible dieses had struck the colony like a bullet through the heart. Luckily the government developed a vaccine for it. Unfortunately they were being sold at top billing. All the people up top got them and were treated. Personally I don't think they really needed it. They don't have to scrimmage through garbage cans to find a decent meal. And it ends out that you can only get this thing from unsanitary thing like that. They don't have to; but we do. And the little people like us can't afford to buy medicine at a price like that. And we're the ones that have the most vulnerability to this fatal dieses! We're the ones that need it the most. Not those high-class snobs!  
But his fate was already chosen. Solo caught it. He suffered for a very long time. The name less one went on a search for the medication while I and the other boy staid and watched over Solo. He finally got it, he had stolid it from a hospital. That day was the worst day of my life. We let No Name and Solo be alone, we knew he was going to die. Now that he had gotten the medicine and given it to him.it was to late. Solo died, right then and there in his arms.  
  
"What do we do now, No Name?" I said after he came out of the little room we put Solo in, I had tears in my eyes.  
  
" It's.Duo, Hilde." He said kinda' coldly, I could tell that he was crying too, by that way his voice trembled when he spoke. We didn't talk the rest of the day, even though it was 11 at night. I made the kids go to sleep after telling them what had happened. Then I went to bed myself. We stayed in a little run down building out in the middle of nowhere. It wasn't great but it was a roof over our heads. The place had no doors and it was about a 3-roomed place. The little kids and No Na.Duo, sleep in the biggest room, and I, being the only girl, got one to myself. The smallest of course. All the little kid had gone to bed and Duo was on his was. Latter I herd that he had stayed near the body hopping that he would die too. But that was latter. I had already curled up on the floor, lying on my stomach; I didn't have a blanket or any thing. I started to think about all the things that had happened lately. Solo, the orphans, that whole thing. But the fact of loosing Solo.for good.was just too much to bare. I had told myself when I first joined the gang, that I would never let them see me cry. But now was different. Now I had no reason to live or die. I couldn't be here but I couldn't be gone for good too, like Solo and so many others. It was all too muck to stand, now I had to cry, There was no one that I felt like I needed to look brave for. Lost in my emotion and my tears I did see the tall figure standing in the doorframe. I vagley heard footsteps on the hard wood floor but chose to ignored it. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a warm, gentle hand on my back. I turned around to see who it was, expecting to see one of the little kids, and I saw Duo, kneeling down beside me. His eyes were kind and understanding; he was just trying to confer me. I sat up abruptly, then I just started to cry some more. Without a word he wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug, letting me cry on his shoulder. He stayed with me the entire night, not a word came out of his mouth. Until morning.  
We were packing up for our trip to the city that cold dreary morning. The little ones were all exited about their first trip to the city.  
  
"You ready to go?" Duo asked me holding a hand out.  
  
"I'm not coming." I said flatly looking at the ground.  
  
"You're.you're not?!" he answered with amazement tinting his voice.  
  
"I've got biasness to tack care of.I.I have to stay here. You guys are better off without me any way." I still sat on the ground.  
  
"That's not true!" one of the little one announced, " We need you the most!" he yelled running towards me wanting a hug. I just stood up not wanting him to mown over me.  
  
"Are you shore you don't want to come?" he asked again. I just nodded my head. If I said any thing I would start to cry. "All right then." he replied turning towards the kids. And walked out the doorframe.  
I sat there for a wile not hearing a thing. Then I heard footsteps again. No voices or anything, just the single clonk of shoes on the hard wood floor. The pair of mysterious shoes walked into the room I now sat in. That cold, dark room. I looked up at the figure that now stood in front of me. I was overwhelmed with emotion and tears I couldn't contain myself.  
  
So I just sat there. In the lonely, cold, dark room. Not a friend in the  
world.  
  
.Except for Duo.  
  
So how'd ya' like it?! I thought that it ended out really good. Well this is the first one I've finished in about 2 months. Now on to the others!!!!!!  
  
Ja,  
  
Fire~Neiko Next: No earthly idea -_-  
= ^.~ = 


	2. Summers Here

Attention: SUMMER IS OFFICALLY HERE!!!!! Woot! I have finally finished the 8th grade and next year I'LL BE IN HIGH SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X3 As you can see I'm only a little exited.  
  
As for plans for the summer, I am going to orchestra camp for about a week and I'm working for my mother to try and get enough dinaro to pay for an anime convention!!! 'Tis the 1st one in my city and I'm total siked(sp?). I'm spending all summer working for money and making costumes. I might even get to open up an art both but I might be too young. Fresh Fish over here.... HeeHee I'm a fishy X3 (High schools gonna be fun)  
  
Any way, sense I'm not going to be doing much the summer, I'm gonna write a lot!! Yeah!! I might re-write Hiei Kitty Story this summer, but no promises, and I know I definitely will be working on a really awesome Gundam Wing fic I started in the 7th grade =D. So, good news for you guys!! X3  
  
Summers gonna be fun....  
  
Happy summer to all, I'll be updating soon (most likely ¬¬;;) and wish me luck!! I'm going to try and get some decent writing out this time.  
  
Happy Summer! H.A.G.S. To All!!!!!!!!  
  
-FireNeiko=:= 


End file.
